


【初代光】疼

by Ayrganea



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:07:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25400611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayrganea/pseuds/Ayrganea
Summary: 领证了！
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light, 初代光 - Relationship
Kudos: 20





	【初代光】疼

好疼。

好疼。

过剩的光属性以太好像要把身体挤爆了。

只有英雄被允许进入的门内，没有人能帮助的场所，地上勉力支撑的人影在周围物件的衬托之下都显得渺小起来。

灼烧的热气散去，鞋底敲击地板的声音逐渐靠近。

带着手套的手可以算得上轻柔的，抹去了嘴角被以太浸染成乳白色的血液。

“太狼狈了，这就是大英雄对我这座城市的回礼吗。”穿着宫装的男人蹲下来，好像做了个嘲讽的表情，但是光的眼前白茫茫的一片，只能勉强看到他的轮廓，无影有些遗憾的表示这可真是和他的大礼不相称的回应。

“唔，这么说…我还得感激赞叹你的礼物，”光咳了几口血出来感觉好了些，说话也顺畅了起来，“我是不是得为你清理一番。”

他的下巴被毫不客气的抬起，爱梅特赛尔克呼出的气息几乎就在嘴边，却让光觉得凉飕飕的，几乎没有活人的温暖。

“你这副模样我可不奢求能为我打扫干净。”爱梅特赛尔克的嘴唇好像是无意间触碰到了光，接触的地方传来了轻微的刺痛。

这简直和在夜之民聚集处触碰那些受过祈祷的水一样的感觉，现在痛觉却仿佛放大了些，就如同被雷元精电过一般。

“哈…”光的身体不受控的抖了抖，又和那冰凉的唇瓣贴近了些，两个人几乎是在交换呼吸了。

凉又滑的舌头舔过嘴边沾染了血液的地方，带来一路刺痛的感觉英雄的眼睛猛然瞪大。

这人是在…

“是在接吻。”无影好心回答了他无意识吐出来的问题，“顺带清理你这些令人生厌的，光属性以太。要知道这里都是我的魔力构成的，被腐蚀了修理的还是我。”

他的舌头在光的口中仔细的舔抵，仿佛真的如他所说是在清理，但是又坏心眼的去勾对方僵直的舌头，这让没经历过的英雄紧张得无意识的抓住了他的袖子。

口腔内轻微的刺痛反而令英雄呼吸都重了些许，真的如同无影说的，现在是在清理多余的光属性以太，光眼前白茫茫的一片逐渐散去，无影的面貌显露了出来。

男人闭着眼，长而密的睫毛颤动着，总是挑起的眉毛放松了下来，显得整个人都没有这么锋利起来。

皮肤还挺好的。

光看着突然就开始走神，想象如果在和平的世界和爱梅特赛尔克相遇是什么样的。

但是这样的想法又很快被嘴唇上的刺痛打得烟消云散，无影睁开了眼睛，似乎不太满意他在接吻中走神的态度，转而又像是发现了什么新奇物种似的，掀起光胯前的那片皮甲。

“未免有些不中用了，英雄只是被人亲吻就硬了。”爱梅特赛尔克的手不轻不重的在上面碾压，引得光小声的喘气，这明明就是正常的生理现象，但是光总觉得如果自己表现得很享受，某方面就代表着他对这个男人投降了。

“唔…”光属性以太的胀痛似乎褪去了，随之而来的，是身下不可言说的饱胀感，和无影的唇舌带来的刺痛感。细密的疼痛反而带来了快感，光的大脑开始变得迟钝，被敌人按在身下亲吻按理来说应该逃离吧，他有些神志不清的想着，伙伴还在这厚重的门外等待着他，他却…

无影剥下了他的甲衣，从衣服的下摆摸了进去，手套也阻挡不住他手上的凉意，透过布料激得光弹动了身子又被按下去，爱梅特赛尔克故作惊讶的询问他就这么迫不及待想要和自己亲密。

“在这大厅，在这古代人见证的场所，在门外伙伴们的倾听之下也是如此的兴奋吗？”他不怀好意的凑在光的耳边询问，手指灵活的在光的胸前抚弄，折腾那两块饱满的肌肉。

对，古代人…这里还有着那些带着兜帽的古代人，光有些慌乱的扭过头去，周围空荡荡的，灰白的身影仿佛从未出现过，被人围观提起的心又放了下来。

他不太想就这么不明不白的在这里做，哪怕无影已经解到他打底衫了，他也勉力按住了对方的手，用眼神抗拒对方。

“你不喜欢在这？我明白了。”无影明白他的意思却偏偏要唱反调，抱着英雄转移到了不知哪里的室内放倒在床上。

“你这耻于面对自己欲望的表情可真有趣，残次品实在是不坦率。”他故意亲得啧啧作响，暧昧的水声让被压在床上的光难堪的弓起了身子。

被亲过的嘴唇还带着麻意，那种挥之不去的麻痛感和随之而来高高翘起的性器都证明了英雄的享受。光把这一切归于爱梅特赛尔克的吻技高超，并不是自己的问题。

被以太撑得支离破碎的身体随着爱梅特赛尔克的唇舌经过，仿佛灌入了不知名的粘合剂，对方光是在胸膛上打转，就令英雄射了一裤裆，直到发射完毕他才后知后觉的有些僵硬。浓烈的麝香味在这小小的空间弥漫开来，好心情的无影没有出言刺激这个可怜的处男，只是继续自己的攻势。

光在对方含入自己再次半勃起的性器的时候，终于不情愿的从抿起的嘴角中吐出了一个疼字，被口腔包裹着的性器在刺痛感下快速膨胀，爱梅特赛尔克吐出那根湿漉漉的玩意眯着眼睛打量了一会，明白这是什么情况后握住根部又凑上去亲他。

“可是我看英雄好像并不讨厌这样的疼痛，反而乐在其中。”

的确，习惯了这样的轻微刺痛后，反而隐隐约约有些快感从接触过的皮肤下方弥漫上来。被亲得浑身涨红的英雄无力的倒在被褥里，衣衫大开仿佛任人宰割的肉制品。

无影安静的看了他一会，时间久到光几乎以为对方要放过自己，又被身上冰凉刺痛的触感打消了这个念头。黑色的触手状物体不知道什么时候出现，盘踞在他的身上，每一次的游走都带来带着刺痛的快感，光下意识的挣扎反而扩大了接触面，这浓厚到溢出的暗属性以太制品显然是爱梅特赛尔克弄出来的，他还特地弄了个小环箍住了光的性器，一边刺激着又不允许他发射。

无影看着英雄诧异的模样安抚性的牵起他的手落下一个亲吻，接着开始在他面前慢条斯理的脱衣服。

那黑色的以太触手全方位的刺激着光的欲望，为了转移自己的注意力只得在脑海中想些别的事情，目光却不受控制的锁定在爱梅特赛尔克逐渐裸露出来的肌肤上。

脱去手套后苍白的指尖，肌肉纹理结实的胸膛和腹部，以及下腹很有存在感的…明明都是男人。

光看得出神，就连那触手来到了身下危险的位置都不自知。

安静的房间内除了无影脱衣服的悉悉索索以外再也没有别的，就显得光吞咽口水的声音格外的清晰。

“迫不及待？”无影的询问说得像肯定句，那些触手随着他的控制把光的手缚在身后，把人半跪着提了起来，直面那根饱满粗大的性器，光再次艰难的咽了咽口水，不敢想象这东西进入到自己身体的后果。

“你到底是想…”

“礼尚往来，英雄总该会吧。”无影打断了他的明知故问，“就像我刚才做的那样，回报我，取悦我，我会给你你想要的。”

他的声音好像带着特殊的力量，引诱着光张开了嘴巴，小心翼翼的舔了舔那上面溢出的液体。熟悉的麻痒和快感让光想起之前在书上看到的，人的体液里或多或少的都会带上几分独属于自己的以太，包括但并不止于血液这个莫名的知识。随着口水的吞咽那些液体滑落食道，又翻腾上来一阵密密麻麻的空虚感，光惶恐的发现自己竟然在情不自禁的扭动着腰部。那些一直在身上游走的，蓄势待发的触手们，仿佛因为这个动作得到了指令，开始围绕着光的臀部打转，还有的试探着刺了一个尖端进去。

“！”天蓝色的眼睛猛然瞪大，光被刺激得完全僵在了当场，爱梅特赛尔克挺了挺腰让性器在口腔中滑动来表示对自己被冷落的不满。

说实在的，英雄根本没有口活这种技能，只能勉强模仿着无影之前对他做的，尽力不让牙齿磕到上面，这份努力还是让爱梅特赛尔克奖励性的摸了摸他的头。

后穴的触手变本加厉的进入更多，以太的冲突刺激让不该被这样使用的肠道内部泛出了肠液，在被进出的时候还发出了咕叽咕叽的声音。

这样强烈的刺激让他吐出了口中的性器，汗湿的脸贴在爱梅特赛尔克的大腿根部无力的喘息。

“想要什么就说出来，我都会给予你。”冰凉的手指在光的脸上摩挲，真理天使那双金色的眼睛仿佛要拉着英雄堕入深渊。

“我想…”

“我想射…”

光的声音因为羞耻感而微不可闻，无影笑着，冰凉的手触碰那个暗色的环状的瞬间就使它消散，与此同时后穴的触手们加大了力度去探索碾压光的内壁，令在黑环消失的瞬间射了了爱梅特赛尔克一手。

年轻气盛的男人射出来的东西又浓又多，无影还坏心眼的捧到他面前，五指张开又闭合，拉出淫靡的丝线后在英雄羞耻爆棚之前在一旁的衣物上随手抹掉。

“那是我的新衣服…”光有些虚弱的同他抗议。

“别为这些无足轻重的小事在意了，”无影掰开他的腿，满意的看着那些触手的进出，“我想你还不至于想让你的同伴们在行政局外面等上一天吧。”

他冰凉的指尖在肉穴的周围搔弄，看到光骤然尴尬的表情就明白这个年轻人刚才是真的忘了自己正在做什么了，这样全身心的投入让爱梅特赛尔克获得了心灵上的快慰。

黑色的制造物根据主人的意志固定住了英雄的双腿，之前在里面作怪的部分都通通退了出来，只留下两根纤细一些的，小心掰开光的臀肉，被触手肏得又软又湿水光靡靡还在一张一合的后穴此时被显露在了男人的眼前。

骤然被抽出的摩擦感让他射过的性器仿佛垂死挣扎一般又抬了点头，麻木了的痛觉再次翻涌，只觉得肠道内火辣辣的疼。

挤进去的肉柱反而舒缓了些许疼痛，爱梅特赛尔克的身体冷得不像活人，配上他变出来的这些触手，反而让他像故事里长相俊美诱惑旅人的妖异。

“这已经是你今天第三次发呆了，”爱梅特赛尔克露出了有些夸张的失落，“我就这么让英雄看不上，明明身体还这么热情的向我索求。”

他剩下的话被主动亲吻他的英雄堵在了口中，明明还很尴尬的模样，不太自在的说：“你要做就做，别加这么多奇怪的表演。”

“啊啊…这可真是。”

这可真是无谓的同情心，无影把英雄压倒在床上，这次的力道稍微放轻了一些，身下挺动的同时在光的颈侧舔咬。

要害处刺麻的感觉让英雄下意识的绷紧了身体，又使肠肉和体内的性器更加贴近，绞得无影那根粗大的性器感到了些微的疼痛。

那些狡猾的触手想到了解决这一问题的方法。

它神不知鬼不觉的来到了前方，找到了三处小孔，轻柔的探了进去。

“唔啊…别，别让他们进去！”光惊恐的看着那三条变得细小的触手中的一根从他性器的顶端钻了进去，带来了怪异的饱胀感，另外两根刺激着他的乳头，从来没有人到访过的地方被暗属性的以太刺激得让他缩起了身子，又被无影拍着屁股叫他放松些。

前后的夹击让光说不出话来，乳头上的刺痛都比不上性器里又痛又快乐的感觉，身后肉穴里的前列腺被不断的挤压，发射的欲望却被堵住了，这一切同时涌上来让光恨不得叫爱梅特赛尔克给他一个痛快。

“拜托…拜托让我射出来…”他在剧烈喘息的间隙轻声恳求着无影，换来了更加激烈的肏干，直到几乎有些神志不清的时候，性器里搅动的触手和肉穴内属于无影的巨大性器才同时发力，在前段快速抽离的同时后面也恶狠狠的仿佛要干到他身体的最深处猛然发射。

带着暗属性以太的精液灌满了肠道，习惯了刺痛的光身体一个抽搐也射了出来，同时溢出的，还有些带着热气和腥燥气息的液体，滴滴答答的流了个不停。

躺在无影怀里的英雄大脑一片空白。

他第一次和人做爱，还被干尿了。这样丢人的认知让他想挖个坑把自己埋进去，又被爱梅特赛尔克从怀里挖了出来，亲密的亲了亲他的嘴角。

“乖孩子。”他这么夸赞着，用魔法清理了一切，为光换上了新的衣服，“你的同伴该等急了，我们一会议事堂再见。”

…

“您的户口已在爱梅特赛尔克大人的要求下进行过登记，

我为您创建了发行许可证所必要的文件。”

站在柜台前的古代人抱歉的同他说久等了，这就为他处理手续。在光拿着申请书离开的时候，身后又传来了古代人那朦胧的声音。

“虽然您的年纪还有些小了，但是还是祝您和爱梅特赛尔克大人生活幸福。”

“额？谢谢谢谢，一定会的。”有些茫然的英雄拿着申请书下意识的道谢，随即又觉得古怪，只是领了个申请书怎么还会祝他和爱梅特赛尔克生活幸福的。

该不会刚才其实是被这些幻影看到了…

脑子里一团乱麻的光推开了通向外界的那扇大门，门外的伙伴早就等待许久了。

“你回来了啊，我们差点想要闯进去找你了，”桑克瑞德坐在门口的台阶上扭头看向光半开玩笑的说道，“这个许可证未免等待得也太久了一些，古代人的效率可真低。”

光装作同样的表情赞同他：“或许是因为那一天在我之前排队的人有许多吧。”

另一边的雅修特拉抱着她的魔杖显然有些疑惑的望着光，“你身上这个以太是…”

“？”

“不，没什么，可能是我的错觉吧，大概只是被这庞大的魔法城市影响到了。”猫女摇了摇头，催促伙伴们前往下一个地点。


End file.
